Legacy of House Black
by Phoenixfire73
Summary: AU, It's forth year, the Tri-Wizard is upon them and the Nephew of Regulus Black has unified his house. But can he Unify his family and live though the task? And if Voldemort returns...Which side will he follow?


"SHUT IT YOU MUDBLOOD!"

"Is that really the best you can come up with?" Hermione retorted, her hands on her hips.

Draco sneered at her but before he could respond more voices entered the fray.

"Shove of Malfoy." Ronald "Blood-Traitor" Weasley.

"Or we'll hex you." Harry "Bloody" Potter.

Draco's sneer deepened. "Saint Potter and his Weasel come to save the mudblood."

They raised their wands at him. The augment had escalated several decibels and had attracted a crowd.

"What is this?" A smooth silken voice called out.

Suddenly all movement stopped. Eyes widened as the footfalls drew closer. Then the owner of the voice turned the corner.

The teenager that had come into view was around 5'7 with raven hair which held red streaks if the light was right, it fell to just below his shoulders in soft waves. His high cheekbones gave him an aristocrat look, along with the sliver grey eye, a trademark of his family, which held flecks of a dark unforgiving green. A slender but muscled frame off which a Slytherin uniform was well filled out.

This Wizard was Aries Romulus Black, Half-brother of the boy-who-lived, Bastard child of Sirius Black and Lily Evans-Potter, Heir to the Black Lordship and Nephew of the acting head of house Black, Regulus Arcturus Black.

Draco stiffened, as did most of the hall. Aries commanded the respect and somewhat the fear of Hogwarts due to not only his family but his magical power.

But not Harry James Potter.

"_you_"

"once again Brother your powers of observation continue to amaze me." Aries smirked. "Even with your glasses."

Harry's wand was firmly fixed on his brother. "Why are you here?"

A brow was lifted. "Why, I simply heard a fool bringing dishonour on my glorious house." Turning to Draco he continued. "You have been warned about the use of that word cousin, it shall no longer be a part of your vocabulary from this moment on. Do you understand?"

Draco glared at the stone floor. "Yes." He ground out.

Aries clapped once and spun back to the golden trio.

"Wonderful. Now that's all settled it's time for the other schools to arrive and for the tri-wizard tournament to begin. Chop Chop."

The Gryffindors were stunned, they had heard rumours of his power over his house. It was well established that Draco controlled the house of snakes, no matter what of Blacks power. But Aries had just slapped him down, some of the seventh years were sharing worried glances, as if scared of the fourth year.

Most students left to watch the new schools. The Trio and Aries however were left in the hall alone.

All three Griff's had their wands drawn now.

With fainted confusion Aries asked. "Why the hostility Brother, no respect for family?"

"You are no _family_ of Harry's death eater." Ron hissed out.

His grey orbs flicked over to meet Ron's blue ones. "And how did you come to the conclusion I supported the long dead dark lord which killed my mother? Was it my Father? My Uncle? My House? Please I'm intrigued."

Hermione was the one which answered him. "We know you aren't Sirius's son." She stated matter-of-factly.

A flash of amusement crossed his face as he leant against the wall with his arms crossed. "Oh? Really now?" was Aries's sarcastic reply. "A simple parental test will tell you otherwise Granger."

Her lips were tight and her eye's held suspicion. "He has no memory of you or an affair with Mrs Potter."

"Hermione I really didn't need that image" Harry had turned slightly green.

"Well Miss Granger my poor father was in Azkaban for almost thirteen years, some part of his brain would be damaged." Aries pushed himself gently off the wall, head coxed to the left.

"Although I'm interested in how you lot seem to be on first name bases with my father."

"Because he would rather side with the light than with death eater scum like you! He probably wants to forget he had such a pathetic son!" Weasley yelled.

A small smile upturned his lips. "So now I AM Sirius's son now? Do try and keep your facts straight. It's horribly embarrassing. And the next time you speak to Padfoot, please do tell with he's welcome at the manor any time."

Then his face fell into an angry expression, a snarl on his lips and the promise of pain in his eye's as they flashed. The wind even seemed to pick up around them.

"Now if you ever call me death eater again I will teach you some of the more…questionable spells my Uncle has taught me. If the Dark Lord is ever to return I will show him what happens when you declare war upon the Black family."

And with that Black strode off to the great hall for the champion selection, with cloak billowing out behind him.

Harry Potter wasn't the only one to hate Halloween.

* * *

-ARB-

The Great hall was packed out. The addition of four more years did not agree with the size of the room.

Aries glanced at the staff table. Tonight it not only held the usual members but also the Heads of both other schools as well as a number of ministry officials. Barty Crouch Sr. the disgraced former head of the DMLE who was responsible for throwing his birth father in hell on earth without so much as a trial.  
His new lackey, last year's head boy Percy Weasley.  
And also, with his hands calmly held behind his back looking over the crowd was the man who raised him, which he had come to call father as well as Uncle. Regulus Black. Their eyes met and both gave slight nods before looking away. Public affection was weakness in Slytherin, private was of course, private.

Soon however the Goblet of Fire blazed a deep red and you could see the fire swirling around the device. A burnt piece of paper was shot high into the air and slowly floated down to earth. Dumbledore's arm snapped out with some surprising speed and he read out the name of the new Champion.

"The champion for Durmstrang is….Viktor Krum!" A huge cheer went up around the Slytherin table, where the eastern European students had made their new home.

"yes, yes, well done Mr Krum. Now for Beauxbatons…..Fleur Delacour!"  
A more muted clapping was heard at the Ravenclaw table, it appeared Miss Deaclore was not too well liked with her peers.

Dumbledore Smiled out to the crowd as the Goblet prepared to shoot out the Hogwarts Champion. Aries mentally rolled his eyes at the old man.

"And now. For our esteemed Hogwarts school….Cedric Diggory!" Aries nearly winced at the Roar coming from the Hufflepuff table, overshadowed for so long to now have a champion in such a prestigious event seemed to be paramount to winning the house cup to them.

"Now the Champions are chosen. The Tri-Wizard Tournament can now begin. Students from the oth-"

Dumbledore was cut short as the Goblet activated once again. Aries sat up with renewed interest, a quick glance at his Uncle showed he was as clueless a he was. He smirked, this just got interesting.

The paper was snapped out of the air and with trembling hands Albus read out the name.

"Harry Potter" He read in a hushed whisper.

Aries, the whole hall for that matter however heard him loud and clear. A number of possibilities were now running though his head, trying to think who, how and why.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore asked more forcefully.

Granger had now pushed Harry to walk up to the headmaster. A few Hufflepuffs muttered out he was a cheat, but in the silent hall they may as well been shouting.

Aries shook his head. There was no way this was of Harry's design, he hated attention, he never touched his fortune and had no need of more fame.

And as Harry entered the anti-chamber something else happened. One of the many possibilities Aries had thought of.

"Aries Black". Where the hall was silent before, it was now a morgue. No one dared speak against the Heir of Black (and some whispered Slytherin).

He looked at his father and they both knew. Someone was after the Potter twins.

* * *

-ARB-

Aries walked calmly into the chamber and quickly discovered he had entered an argument.

"But of' course ze little boy is lying" The huge headmistress of the French school called out.

"This is an outrage Albus. Cheating in this matter. Two extra champions!" The bulky ex-death eater of Durmstrang.

Aries was about to speak up when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder, a glance told him his Uncle was behind him. He looked down at him and subtly shook his head, telling Aires he would handle this. Regulus swiftly moved into the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen none of these boys entered their name into the Goblet."

Karkaroff snorted. "And how is that! And who are you!"

A small smirk graced his handsome features as he replied.

"My apologies Igor, I am however surprised you do not recognize me. My name is Regulus Arcturus Black, acting head of Black until my nephew comes of age, deputy head of the Hogwarts governors and repenting death eater. I testified at your trial Igor."

Karkaroff was nearly foaming at the mouth with this reminder. Oh yes, Aries thought with a smirk, he remembers him.

"And with regards to the two boys entering the tournament, why because they is no motive." He waved his arm in the direction of Harry. "Mr Potter here is the heir to the House of Potter which I'm sure you're aware is wealthy, as well as this he has fame as the boy-who-lived, the defeater of Voldemort and so has already acquired eternal glory." Harry winced at this and Regulus's smile deepened. "No matter how much he dislikes it."

Moving back to Aries he continued.

"My son, sorry, nephew on the other hand is the heir to house Black, the wealthiest and most powerful active political house in Britain, if not the world. And so will never be in need of more funds. In the matter of fame. As the son of my brother and the mother of the boy-who-lived sorted into Slytherin he will be in no need of infamy if not fame."

He clasped Aries on both shoulders and let a full smile come though. "So there, no Motive."

The room was quiet for a few moments as everyone tried to process the information. Harry was looking at them, staring more like, probably wondering why they were defending him.

Aries hid a small snort. Harry Potter always thought the world was against him, Contrary to what he and the golden trio might believe Aries did not hate Potter, far from it. He still hoped Harry would one day see him as the brother he was, well half-brother. He hoped that they would have the same relationship their fathers had once had.

That aside. Aries knew that this time however Potter was right. The world would be against him, even Gryffindor would turn on him this time if he denied entering his name into the Goblet. Aries would just need to be there to pick up the pieces.

"That notwithstanding." Barty said into the din nearly mechanically. "They are both by magical contracts to compete."

"Oh without a doubt Mr Crouch, I never said they wouldn't compete, only absolving them of the blame." Regulus inclined his head to the aged wizard. "Speaking of Blame, I have the up most confidence that Alastor Moody will find whomever is responsible for this tragedy."

Mad Eye merely grunted while leaning in the shadow in which he was hiding.

"However we should not keep our champions any longer, this is not their discussion. I'm sure their house mates will no doubt be wanting to congratulate them on their choosing." He continued rather sternly.

Fleur and Krum stormed out first. Leaving the three Hogwarts Champions to slowly walk back to their respective dorms.

It was Cedric with broke the ice. "So you two didn't enter your names then" he asked.

Aries rolled his eyes as Harry answered.

"Well I can't speak for him but no, I didn't enter my name Cedric."

Cedric glanced at Aries before answering Harry. "Well you've always been fair on the pitch, so I'll believe you, I get the Puff's to back off and I'll tell Cho for the Claw's as well".

Harry responded with a simple thank you before Cedric disappeared into his dorm, it being the closest to the great hall.

"him? Is that what I am?"

"Yes, you are."

"I'm wounded Harry, after everything.."

"Shut up, I don't want to talk to you"

and so they continued in silence until they reached the entrance to the dungeons. Before Harry could blankly walk past however Aries grabbed his upper arm.

"Harry, I know you don't like me ok. But if you need someone to talk to remember we are in this thing together."

Harry started to struggle as Aries spoke. "I know we didn't put our names in, and if anyone can't see that they're idiots." With that he released him and held his hands up in peace.

Harry glared at him and stormed off.

'Hopefully', Black thought, 'the Griff's are as stupid as they look.'

* * *

-ARB-

Aries gave that the password to the snake guarding the Slytherin Common room 'power' and walked thought the portrait.

He found all years 1 through 5 waiting for him in the room. He coolly glanced over the lot of them and gazed up at the window above, noting the giant squid as he swam past. Returning his eyes to the gathered Snakes he opened his speech.

"Whether or not I entered my name into the Goblet of Fire is irrelevant. We deal in facts in this room." Aries's eye's briefly held Draco's as he continued. "I am in the Tri-Wizard tournament. Someone does want me dead. And that is a slight on this house. What is the first rule I set out for this house Draco?"

Malfoy squared his shoulders. "House before all."

Aries's grey eyes hardened to chips of ice as he glared at the Malfoy scion, Black's rage and Malfoy's fear palatable in the air. After five minutes it was Daphne Greengrass which dared to speak up.

"One for all."

His eyes moved to meet hers as he calmed down. "Yes Daphne, one for all. A traditionally Hufflepuff concept. If you attack one member of this house you attack all of it. I did this to install honour back into the ruined house of great Slytherin."

He raised his voice slightly.

"Did I fail?"

A resounding no echoed around the common room.

"Good, now there will be no attacks on Harry Potter until this is resolved. If I hear of even one….well, you know how my Uncle deals with failure."

And with that Aries black walked through the crowd which parted away for him like the red sea, and headed off to bed.

In the morning he awoke and was quick to travel down to the great hall to see the aftermath of Harry's participation in the Tri-Wizard.

As he entered the hall it became obvious to see the camps.

Slytherin was as expected, as he told them to be.

Ravenclaw was glaring at Harry, thinking he refused to share the knowledge on how to break the age line.

Hufflepuff was furious. A blind man could feel the waves of anger coming off the table, in fact Cedric was by the Gryffindor table trying to apologise to Harry for his failure.

ahh, yes. The Griff's. Now Aries had expected the main part of the house to be angry at house, what he had not anticipated was Ronald and Hermione to abandon him as well. That was indeed an added boon.

Aries sat at the end of his houses table in easy view of his half-brother. He caught his eye, raised his pumpkin juice glass and nodded to Harry.

Instead of the brush off he had expected Harry set his jaw and stared down his table meeting the glares of his house before suddenly standing up. This action rendered the whole hall silent.

Harry pushed past a frozen Cedric and marched over to the Slytherin Table. While he was walking Aries noticed something which truly did shock him.

Harry's robes were blank. The only reason he would have blank robes were….Exclusion from his house.

'There's honour and there's stupidity' he thought.

Harry sat down next to Aries.

"Look. I still don't really trust you." Harry started.

Black simply replied. "I'm a Slytherin, I don't trust people as a rule."

"But" Harry continued, "Everyone but you thinks I'm an attention seeking brat obsessed with fame and power."

Aries smiled. "Even I can see that's not true."

"Exactly, and since we are both in this damn thing together, I thought we could help one another."

Aries looked at Harry, It was the first time they had had a civil conversion with wands being drawn.

"One condition." He told him.

Harry's head snapped up and his eyes grew with suspicion. "What?" he asked carefully.

He smiled to try and set him at ease. And held his hand out to shake.

"Aries Romulus Black. Nice to meet you."

At first Harry looked confused. But then his eyes widened in realisation, a blank slate.

Harry grasped his hand and firmly shook it.

"Harry James Potter. Likewise."

-ARB-

* * *

A/N

this was a little AU I've been thinking about for a while. I started to write it out a few hours and here we are.  
Now as ever I would like to know what you people think so please do Review and the like. Feedback inspires me :P

hope you enjoyed this though. I needed a break form Justice for a little.

peace, Phoenix


End file.
